


the second one

by scrunchyharry



Series: three christmases [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrunchyharry/pseuds/scrunchyharry
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Boughs





	the second one

Harry dragged him to the store when he saw the content of the box labelled “christmas stuff” that Louis brought when he moved in. A scoff was involved, too, if Louis remembers well. He should have known that his handful of baubles wouldn’t be up to the standards of a lad who willingly works at a Christmas market. 

He is perfectly happy to be a passive participant until Harry stops an employee to ask where they keep their boughs of holly to make wreaths. The row that it causes between them makes Louis glad to know that they’re in love.


End file.
